


Failed Escape

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is not having a good time in this one folks, Drabble, Failed escape, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Damian fails to escape.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Failed Escape

Damian scurried down the dark hallway, uncaring of his bare feet and the splinters and bruises that were surely forming.

He needed to get away from here. He needed to get out.

There was movement behind him, and he was pulled off his feet. Someone was holding him by the back of his shirt. He tried to fight off the assailant, but it was futile. The person was too strong.

“Where do you think you’re going?” they growled

Damian whimpered, “Please, no,”

Their blue-green eyes were filled with viciousness.

A gun was brought up.

“ _Akhi_ , please!” cried Damian, "Please!"

_Bang._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
